backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level ∞
Level ∞ Level "∞" is a highly dangerous place to go to in the backrooms. It is believed to be connected to Level 9007199254740992 in some way. And not much evidence of it exists Description Currently without enough proof, Level ∞ is just a myth that only few users has claimed to be trapped in. Level "∞" is plane terminal that seems to stretch on forever, windows showing the "outside world" are all whited out and should be avoided at all costs. Due to its nature, it one of the most dangerous places in the backrooms at "night". Basically every entity to have ever wandered the backrooms will be here at "night", which is why this level is strange. It has it's own day and night cycle, during the night all the windows turn purple and open, it is unknown what happens when you enter the windows but it is theorised that it will take you to another random level or an unfound level. It is still not known why the level is such a high number, since it would be impossible to have smaller numbers than that. (Note, the level itself wasn't infinity originally, it was rounded up to infinity after an anonymous person claimed to have seen an indescribebly large number over the terminal doors.) Level "infinity" has many useful resources lying around, mostly found in . the many stores stretching on for a good while, but after about "2km" of stores they become empty and more desolate the further you walk, they can hold things like flashlights, electric lighters, food, water and any normal day thing you could find in a store. After being in Level "infinity" for too long, travellers may start hallucinating, seeing their previous loved ones and friends. This is an unknown anomoly that is said to cause these strange hallucinations. Along with telepathic messages from an unknown induvidual, speaking in an indescribable language, which can still be understood mentally. One of the survivors of Level "infinity" believes that the plane terminal itself may have some undiscovered telepathic anomoly in it. Extra Due to the nature of how you get to and leave this level, this has started a new conspiracy theory that the backrooms is a simulation, with much support from "The End" level, "The Begining" and this level, level "infinity". Colonies and outposts Due to the strange nature of this level, no known colonies or outposts stay in this level yet. Leaving and entering Level "infinity" Entering Level "Infinity" To enter level infinity, you must go to "The End" level, start a video call with the first contact using the unamed recording device in the "COMPUTER" folder. If you've done it right, the system will prompt you to delete the OS and clear the entire harddrive, type Y. If you're lucky, your surroundings will start to slowly go black, the entire library will slowly fall apart into the void and you will be transported to the plane terminal. This is a very rare chance though, most will not even make it this far, since it only has a 1 in 839 chance of happening, and then you must get lucky enough again to be transported to this glitched level. And sometimes instead of taking you there it will teleport you somewhere random in the entire backrooms, which also included the many fake realities. It is a risk to try and it is not reccomended. Leaving Level "Infinity" To leave level infinity, you must enter any one of the planes through the boarding station. A completely whited out human figure will greet you and ask for your passport, you must ignore all of these questions and eventually you will be boarded onto a flight. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH OTHER FIGURES. the flight length may vary, and once it has ended, make sure to be the final one off of the plane. Failure to do this can bring you to any of these levels: * Level 3 * Level 6 * The Dark Metro * The End * The Begining * Level -1.INV * Level ω